


Pretzels & Feelings

by Vengeful_Vulpix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome, vent fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Vulpix/pseuds/Vengeful_Vulpix
Summary: (This is my first real fanfiction published here)POTs, as a condition, is pretty rough. Someone by your side is always a big help, though.





	Pretzels & Feelings

Molayne had nearly fallen asleep on the couch when he heard his phone make a small noise from its place on the coffee table. He sat up slightly to read it.  
[Guzma: Anywhere specific you want to go tonight]  
Molayne outwardly groaned. It was Thursday, which meant his shift at Hokulani ended earlier than usual, so he and Guzma almost always had a date that night. He usually looked forward to Thursday’s until now, with how his head and eyes felt like they were stuffed with cotton-balls. He shakily picked up his phone to reply.  
[Molayne: Do you think we can just stay at the observatory tonight? We could watch movies or something]  
Molayne laid back after hitting send, resting his phone on his stomach whilst waiting for a reply.  
[Guzma: Something wrong?]  
Molayne sighed through his nose. Guzma could read him like an open book, even through texting.  
[Molayne: Just not feeling great today. It’s nothing bad.]  
Almost as soon as Molayne sent his reply, his phone rang.  
“...Hello?” Molayne answered as he normally would, even though he knew exactly who it was.  
“Is it that postural ortho...thing?” Guzma asked, very concernedly, based on his tone of voice.  
“Yeah, it’s shortened name is POTs.” Molayne replied, laying back onto the couch further, stretching out the arm not holding his phone to his ear.  
“Does...Does it hurt you?” Guzma asked hesitantly.  
“No, no...Just makes my head feel fuzzy. And I have to be careful about standing up a lot because-”  
“You’ll faint?” Guzma finished the sentence for him.  
“...Yeah.” Molayne replied. Guzma made a small noise of acknowledgement. It was silent for a moment afterward, both of them trying to figure out something to say.  
“...I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Guzma finally said.

Guzma came in through the door, carrying some kind of convenience store bag.  
“I did research on the way over here.” He stated, putting the bag down onto the coffee table, taking out a package of pretzels and a bottle of water, and handed them to Molayne.  
“Oh...That’s really sweet of you, Guzma. Thank you.” Molayne replied, smiling very slightly; he carefully sat up and stretched his arms out in front of him, silently asking Guzma if he could hug him. Guzma quickly nodded and stepped forward so Molayne could give him a hug. When he pulled away, Guzma sat at the opposite end of the sofa, Molayne bending his knees to give the other more room, opening the pretzel bag and gnawing on one.  
“So...Yeah, I’m totally cool with just staying here and watching movies tonight.” Guzma said, turning his head to look at Molayne.  
“I appreciate it.” Molayne replied quietly, noticing Guzma blush slightly.  
“I, ah- I’m sorry. I’ve never been good at comfortin’ people.” Guzma told the other man, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
“No, no! What you did was really nice, Guzma. You’re trying. That’s what really matters to me.” Molayne replied, smiling over to Guzma, making the other eventually smile back, too.  
“I-I…uh…I love ya, Molayne.” Guzma said, face a bright pink. Molayne smiled wider, carefully sitting up and shuffling over so he could lean onto Guzma’s shoulder, snuggling close to him.  
“Love you too, Guzma.”


End file.
